Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When a giant green lantern is undercover in Mobius, the Freedom Fighters become Green Lanterns to save to save their world from the evil. Other Lantern corps will join and Sonic Characters only. Some are even from other TV shows. Rewrote the first Chapter.
1. Green Lantern Arc Part 1

**Freedom Lanterns**

This story is much different then the members joining the Green Lanterns. The Central Battery Power is hidden on Mobius and it gets uncover during a dig. The Freedom Fighters become the Lanterns and are call Freedom Fighters Green Lanterns or Freedom Lanterns for short. There will be other Lanterns but this is the Green Lantern Arc. Here the start of the Freedom Fighters becoming Green Lanterns and learning about their new power.

* * *

It was a busy for the dig team as they look over the the ancient land. They been at it for weeks and haven't found anything. They're leader of the dig was none other then Sir Charles the Hedgehog or Uncle Chuck by Sonic. It was long day and Chuck was about to call it a day before there was a loud crack. He turn to see that few workers was shouting as ground open up and move along the ground toward his tent. Before he he could get away, the ground spit open below him and fell in. Chuck scream as he fill and land on the ground below and hurt his back. Though he was an old Hedgehog, he was still tough as he stood up and groan. He back hurt and look up to see a few workers looking down the hole.

"Are you are ok Sir Charles?" One of them asked.

"I'm fine. Get some workers down here." He call back.

As Chuck waited, he took out his flashlight and turn it on. He look around before he saw some strange words on the wall that look to be from an old temple. It was a little hard to make out, but there were a few words that he saw was in the language he could read.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...**Green Lantern's light.**"

Then a green light shining from another tunnel. He follow it and saw more hieroglyphs he couldn't read. He decide to take notes so Nicole could translate them. He reach the light and saw an huge lantern that was green and glowing. The other workers join him and their eyes widen.

"We better take this to the castle." Charles said looking over it.

"Like how? This thing is massive!" One worker asked.

"Good thing I know some friends that can help." Chuck smile.

* * *

**_A few hours later..._**

The Council of Acorn, as well as former King Max and his family, Stood by looking over the giant green lantern.

"So, what is it?" Dylan one of the members asked.

"We do not know.", Chuck said, "but it appears to bee some lantern that powers things like a battery."

"I'll have Nicole look over it to see if there anything we should be aware of, before using it." Sally said and walk up to it.

Sally started to have Nicole scan it and look over the hieroglyphs before translate them.

"It say's here that the Guardians of the Universe are one of several races that originated on the planet Maltus and were among the first intelligent life forms in the universe. At this time they were short greyish blue humanoids with black hair. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. In a pivotal moment billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the universe. However, this experiment unleashed disaster upon all existence. Originally, the experiment splintered the universe into the multiverse and created the evil anti-matter universe. Following the retroactive destruction of the Multiverse, it was revealed that Krona flooded the beginning of the universe with entropy causing it "to be born old". The male Maltusians argued about how to deal with the situation. One group decided to dedicate their eternal existences to contain evil; this group fractured into the Guardians of the Universe and the Controllers. The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became known as the Zamarons. Relocating to the planet Oa at "the center of the universe", the Guardians dedicated themselves to combating evil and creating an orderly universe. During this period they slowly evolved into their current appearance. A Green Lantern's only weakness is the yellow energy of fear, opposite to the green energy of will." She said.

The Guardians? Green Lanterns? What are these lies?" Hamlin asked.

"We don't know if they are lies or not, Hamlin. The hieroglyphs are over an thousands years old." Chuck told him.

Elias Acorn turn to see his sister looking over the lantern. He started to worry like any brother would and said. "Do be careful Sally."

Sally continue to look over the lantern and trip over a small rock she didn't see. She place her hand on the lantern to catch herself and it let out a brighter glow. Before long six rings with the front part of Lantern appear. Like the Lantern, they were green. One ring approach her and Sally head a voice in her mind.

'_Sally Acorn of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

Before Sally could question on what it was talking about, the ring slip on her finger and was cover in a bright light. When it fade, Sally saw she was in a black jumpsuit with green boots and vest. On her chest was the same symbol as her ring.

"Sally? Are you ok?" Rotor asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow!" She said as the power rush through her.

"You think I should look over you? I mean we don't know what happen to you." Rotor asked again.

"I don't see any problem with it." Sally said, a little unsure about this power.

_Searching for other members...Scanning...members found._

Sally was surprise as she could hear the rings speak and then watch as the five remaining rings flew off before anyone could stop them.

* * *

Sonic was enjoy his rest after an afternoon run, He had heard that his uncle found a giant green lantern. He decided to wait until his uncle calls him before seeing it. He then spotted an green blur moving across the sky before turning towards him. Sonic move out of the tree he was in and stood waiting for whatever was coming at him. Before he could do anything, the blur stop and an ring appear.

"What the...?" Sonic asked before hearing a voice in his head.

_'Sonic the Hedgehog __of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

The ring slip on Sonic finger and soon a bright light cover him. When it fade, Sonic saw he was wearing a black jumpsuit. It had green on the bottom of his legs, two straps on the upper part, a chest place that was green, his shoes went from red to green, leaving his buckets as they were and the same symbol as Sally had on his chest.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Sonic said looking over himself.

After seconds, Sonic ran off to tell Sally, leaving an green blur instead of blue.

* * *

Tails, was busy working in his workshop and just finish his new radio and was about to turn it on, when he saw a green light approach him. It stop and he saw an ring.

_'Miles "Tails" Prower __of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

"What?" Tails started to asked before the ring slip on his finger.

Tails was cover in an bright light and once it fade, he was in the same outfit as Sonic. Wondering, what was going on, Tails ran off to find the other.

* * *

Amy was sitting in a chair, eating some ice cream and daydreaming about Sonic again. Amy sigh as she knew Sonic like Sally more then her, but was glad that she was friends with him. Amy finish eating her ice cream and decide to find Sonic to talk. Amy was surprise as an green ring appear in front of her.

_'Amy Rose __of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'_

Amy watch as the ring went on her finger, She in cover in a bright light and when it fade Amy saw she wearing an black and green top and a green skirt along with green boots.

_'Huh? Nice look.' _Amy thought.

Wondering where the ring came from, she decide to find Sonic, Tails or Sally to get answers.

* * *

Bunnie sat on the walls of New Mobotropolis thinking about today. It was the 5th year since she was half robotize. She like that her legs and arm help her, but didn't like being a half rabbot. Bunnie felt the breeze over her and close her eyes. When the breeze fade, she open her eyes to see an green ring float in front of her.

_'Bunnie Rabbot of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'._

Bunnie watch as the ring went on her finger. When she cold see, she saw her arm and Legs was glowing green. Her upper body was cover in a black and green like armor and saw she had a symbol on her chest and wondering what was going on.

_'Ah need to see Sally-girl about this.'_ Bunnie thought and jump down from the wall.

Once she landed on the ground, she started running towards the castle.

* * *

Antoine was busy practicing his swords skills and cut down an log before another one shot up behind him. Antoine jump a little, but turn and slash the log. He relax and place his sword back on his in his belt. He turns and jump in surprise as ring appear in front of him. He took a breath but jump again as he heard an voice.

_'Antoine D'Coolette of Mobius Prime...You have the ability to overcome great fear...Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps'._

"Er, I'm not sure about zhat." He said, before the ring went on his finger and he cover his eyes. When he open them he saw most of outfit was black and green lines. His saber has disappear and was confuse on what was what happen.

"I hope zhe princess can answer zhis." He said an went to find her.

* * *

Rotor had Nicole scan Sally and soon the look over the papers that Nicole send him. He look over and then turn to the Acorn family.

"She fine. It appears that she just got a power from the ring that came from the Lantern. As for the other five rings, I got no idea where they went." Rotor said.

"Well, you do now." Sonic said as he and the other Freedom Fighters walk in.

Rotor was surprise to see each of them wearing an green and black uniform. Only Sonic and Tails match as everyone else had something different.

"What is going on here?" Rotor asked.

"We're hoping you might have a clue, sugah." Bunnie said.

"So you too, Sal?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, the ring said something about joining the Green Lantern Corps. I had Nicole search for that corps, but nothing show up. Only what was translated from hieroglyphs that Uncle Chuck brought." Sally explain.

Before anything else could be said about their new looks, Nicole appear and said, "Everyone! I just pick up Eggman attacking a near by city. You better hurry over there."

"Guess this new look and this Green Lantern Corps of whatever it call, can wait until later. We better get to where Eggman is." Sonic said and the group nods and rush out.

* * *

I rewrote the chapter added a few extra things as well as left some things alone. I think this is much better then what I had before. You can find the looks of the Freedom Fighters as Green Lanterns on Deviantart. Next chapter I will have the Freedom Fighters discover the rings powers and learn the oath.


	2. Oaths, Members and Origins

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"-Green Lantern Oath. Members-Sally Acorn (Founder), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, and Antoine D'Coolette.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power, Sinestro's might!"-Yellow Lantern Oath. Members(First Group)-Scourge the the Hedgehog(1st Founder), Rosy the Rascal, Alicia Acorn. (Second Group)-Dr Eggman (2nd Founder), Mecha Sally, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Doctor Finitevus, Ixis Naugus.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all-that is your fate!-Red Lantern Oath. Members-Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Julie-Su.

"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"-Blue Lantern Oath. Members-Cosmo the Seedrian (Founder), Silver the Hedgehog, Tikal, Maria the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee(Reform Red Lantern)

"What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!-Orange Lantern Oath. Members-Rouge the Bat Replace with Jet the Hawk.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"Star Sapphire Oath. Members-Blaze the Cat (Founder), Bernadette Hedgehog, Mina Mongoose, Sonia the Hedgehog, Julie-Su (Reform Red Lantern), Rouge the Bat (Reform Orange Lantern).

"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!"-Indigo Tribe Oath. Members-Lupe the Wolf.

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise!-Black Lanterns Oath. Members-Dr Julian Ivo Robotnik (Founder), Sally Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette(from another zone), Hershey the Cat, Maria Robotnik (before she a Hedgehog and Blue Lantern), Locke the Echidna, Tikal (Before she was a Blue Lantern).

"Brightest Day and Brightest Night, Let my Ring Shine The Brightest Light, When Evil Comes I Will Join the Fight, The Power of The White Lanterns is the Strongest Might!"-White Lantern's Oath. Members-Nicole the holo-lynx (Founder), Sally Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette(Became White Lanterns due to Nicole), Locke the Echidna(Reform Black Lantern) Jules the Hedgehog, Hershey the Cat(Reform Black Lantern) Tikal(Reform Black Lantern), Maria Robotnik(Reform Black Lantern).

* * *

Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters Origins-The Green Lantern Battery was found by Sir Charles Hedgehog, but Sally Acorn became the first member to join and was name the founder of the Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters, until they were defeated by Dr. Robotnik's Black Doom Lanterns. Unlike the other Corps, this group never had more members join and was disband after the members became White Lanterns.

Sinestro Evil Yellow Lanterns Origins-The Yellow Lantern Battery has already been found and Scourge the the Hedgehog use it power to over his world. He was defeated by the Freedom Green Lanterns Lanterns only for the Lantern Battery to be stolen by Dr Eggman. Eggman share this power with other villains and even recruits Scourge back. This is the only Lantern Corps that has two founders and two different recruits members.

Chaos Red Lanterns Origins-One of the Two Lanterns Corps that did not have a founder. The Red Lantern Battery took over Knuckles and his team and cause lots of trouble until the Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters free them and threw the Red Lantern into deep space.

Blue Hope Lanterns Origins-When Cosmo the Seedrian appear on Mobius Prime, she states she the last of her people and the only member of the Blue Lanterns. Discovering that the Green and Blue Lanterns are more powerful when together, Cosmo stays and recruits others to join her and even reform some other Lanterns.

Greedy Orange Lantern(s) Origins-The Second of the two Lantern Corps to not have a founder. When Rouge find a Orange Lantern Battery, she is over come by Greed. It took Team Dark to snap her out of it and the Lantern was then stolen by Jet the Hawk who greed got the better of him.

Lovely Star Sapphire Origins-After Blaze return home from a misunderstanding with Sonic, She finds that her People uncover and violet lantern and is full with love. She short temper is still there, but the lantern help her calms down after a while. Blaze returns to Mobius and start recruiting more members.

Reforming Indigo Tribe Origins- Lupe finds an old story about a power that can allow villains to reform with ease and soon find a Indigo Lantern. She soon starts recruiting villains into her corps to prepare for a dangerous fight in the future.

Death Black Lanterns Origins-A lone Black Lantern searches for a evil heart before coming to Mobius. Abound find the body of Dr Julian Ivo Robotnik, Robotnik rises from the dead and starts plotting against the Freedom Fighters which he discover are now the Green Lanterns. By going to another Zone, Robotnik recruit the zombies of the Freedom Fighters to his Back Lanterns and even rise some of the dead Mobians/Overlanders into his ever growling army. The Black Lanterns defeated the Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters, but was defeated by the Life White Lanterns.

Life White Lanterns Origins-After the defeat of the Freedom Green Lanterns Fighters, Nicole was visited by the Life Entity who gave her the power to turn the Green Lantern Battery into a White one and recruit her friends as the new White Lanterns Nicole even use the White Lantern to give Life to others that help rebuild Mobius. Only Nicole and the Freedom Fighters remain as White Lanterns, others members either join other corps or which back to living their lives.

* * *

Not really a chapter, but I thought I put up the Oaths, Members (which are not done, there allot of Sonic Comics and some TV characters to add) and Origins for my Freedom Green Lantern Fighters story. Let me know if I need to add anything.


End file.
